


You’re Still Here

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pumpkins, Quadruple Drabble, Romance, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Nella notte di Halloween, Sherlock si ritrova a riflettere sui suoi sentimenti per John. Tormentato dai pensieri e spiato da una zucca dal sorriso maligno, finirà col prendere un'importante decisione.





	You’re Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l’evento Happy Halloween del gruppo “Johnlock is the way… and Freebatch of course”. Si tratta di una songifc composta da quattro drabble perfette. La canzone che ho usato è Everything di Alanis Morissette: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6kLbDHu0yc

Sorrisi sinistri di zucche intagliate gli si proiettavano addosso, concedendo alla sua figura dinoccolata un’aria ancor più tetra. Il suo pensare, non più quieto, si agitava alla stessa maniera di come s’innervosivano le fiammelle di candela esposte alla furia del vento. Era la notte di Halloween e Sherlock Holmes era discretamente nervoso. In bilico come stava tra ragione e paura, sostava a fronte della finestra con un velo di agitazione in corpo. Era come se avesse intuito che, quello, era il momento giusto per farsi avanti, ma non riuscisse a muovere un muscolo. E poi, come poteva sperare d’avere tanto?  
   
   
 _I can be an asshole of the grandest kind_  
   
  
Viziato da un viscido terrore salato, Sherlock tentò di balbettare una qualche parola, pur senza riuscire a dire alcunché. I concetti gli s’incepparono, lo sguardo andò a inchiodarsi su quella zucca intagliata che, da sopra il caminetto, pareva quasi volerlo incolpare della sua codardia.  
«Non sono buono a fare questo.»  
«Questo cosa?»  
«Parlare con te.» Ancora d’un filo, aveva la voce. Le dita, intrecciate le une con le altre, tremavano impercettibilmente. «Non lo so fare e so di volerlo, quindi sarà di certo pessimo.»  
«Cosa mi dovresti dire?»  
«Non voglio più essere solo.» E proprio in quell’istante, John parve capire.  
   
  
 _You see everything, you see every part  
You see all my light and you love my dark_  
  
   
Fu un silenzio fatto di respiri affannati, a inghiottirli. Ad annientarli, ci riuscì invece quel guardarsi negli occhi sfacciato, fremente di una felicità stupida e malamente trattenuta. Era come se non sapessero far altro delle rispettive vite che sorridersi come idioti.  
«È la cosa meno saggia che potremmo fare.» Parlava, John, ma al tempo stesso avanzava. Quasi non fosse convinto del proprio opporsi. «Rovineremmo un’amicizia.» Protetto dalle spire della penombra, il sospiro di Sherlock s’intuì appena. Era vero, e lo sapeva.  
«La saggezza è per coloro che decidono di non essere felici.» E capire, di nuovo, fu facile come amarsi.  
  
  
 _I am the wisest man you've ever met_  
 _I'm the kindest soul with whom you've connected  
I have the bravest heart that you've ever seen   
And you've never met anyone as positive as I am sometimes *_  
  
  
Bastò poco, un sorriso, un altro passo in avanti. Sfiorarsi appena le dita delle mani e poi esplodere in un bacio violento. Da allora, nient’altro sembrò importare. Contavano solo loro. Loro, a respirarsi addosso. Cercarsi come se il tempo si fosse fermato. Amarsi in un istante che sapeva d’infinito. John che lo prendeva con forza, conficcandogli i denti nella spalla. Tracce di preghiere indistinte, la vista ad annebbiarsi. Il piacere che esplodeva. E soltanto dopo che fu tutto finito, la realtà riprese a pulsare. Un frangente di paura e quindi giunse la consapevolezza: John era ancora lì, lo erano entrambi.  
   
   
 _And you're still here_  
   
   
   
  
 **Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> *In questo verso ho modificato leggermente il testo della canzone che dice: “I am the wisest woman you’ve ever met” ho cambiato il testo adattandolo a “men”.
> 
> Note: Ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno letto fino alla fine. Vi ricordo che da qualche tempo ho una pagina Facebook, chiamata The Abominable Writer (e che trovate qui: https://www.facebook.com/KoaWriter/?modal=admin_todo_tour) nel quale tengo aggiornato riguardo ai progetti che sto portando avanti o alle storie appena pubblicate.


End file.
